


The Advantages of Being King

by slightlytookish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Renly and Loras work at Medieval Times, and Renly not-so-secretly wants to be a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantages of Being King

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: TV series spoilers up to and including episode 2x03, no spoilers for future episodes/books. I've only ever been a spectator at Medieval Times, so this isn't meant to be a realistic depiction of it - just a fun and fluffy version.

Thunderous applause greeted Renly at the conclusion of his speech. He raised his goblet to the crowd in acknowledgement, but as soon as the spotlight shifted away to the center of the arena he slumped in his throne and yawned enormously. It was the third performance of the day and he was exhausted.

Margaery patted his hand. "Cheer up. At least you're not wearing a corset," she said, wriggling a little in her chair. "I can't wait to take off this thing." 

Renly quickly averted his eyes. The last time Margaery had said something like that, she'd stripped the moment they'd gone backstage after the show, giving Renly far more to look at than he'd ever wanted to see. He still considered it one of the most harrowing experiences of his life.

He turned his attention to the knights as they entered the arena for the final act of the show. There was Jaime, dividing his time between impressive swordplay and flirting with the audience, and Brienne, her face carefully hidden beneath her helm until the very end of the show, when she would finally be revealed to the surprise of the crowd. 

The knights' antics were always the highlight of the show and drew the loudest cheers from the audience, particularly when Loras finally defeated the Evil Knight of the Mountain during the concluding joust (which happened to be a personal highlight for Renly as well).

As he watched, Renly tried to picture himself taking part in the joust. He always wished he could try his hand at being a knight, but when he had mentioned it the night before Loras had looked extremely doubtful.

"You're too nice, Renly," he said. "You have the killer instinct of a teddy bear."

"I do not!"

"A really cuddly one with a big bow tied around its neck," Loras said, looking gleeful. "Don't pout. You know it's true."

"I'm not pouting," Renly said, trying his best not to sound grumpy and failing miserably.

"You're the perfect king, though. Everyone adores you." 

It was nice to hear, but Renly still couldn't help frowning a little. "All I do is give a few speeches. It's not exactly thrilling to watch. And you have to admit, some of the lines I have to say are a bit ridiculous."

"But that's the thing - somehow you always make those lines sound believable. _That's_ what the audience looks for. It's the same when we joust. Everyone knows we're not actually knocking each other unconscious, but if we make it look authentic, they'll believe in it."

"I think they just want to see people getting thrown off their horses."

"Well. That too, of course."

"No wonder. It looks a lot more exciting than sitting at a dais and politely applauding. The most I ever have to worry about is clapping hard enough that my crown slips a little."

"We wouldn't want that to happen; it's a very nice crown." Loras sidled closer so that he was all but sitting in Renly's lap. "Besides, being the king has its advantages."

"Like what?"

"Devoted knights," Loras said, before kissing him until Renly had forgotten why he was sulking in the first place.

He watched Loras now, carrying a handful of roses and tossing them into the crowd as he and the other knights rode around the arena in a final victory lap. He had a knack for always finding the most eager recipients - a grandmother surrounded by her amused family, a small child celebrating her birthday. Tonight he presented a young redheaded girl with the first rose, which nearly caused her to faint with delight on the spot, much to the obvious disgust of her younger sister.

Soon there was just one flower left. Margaery stopped surreptitiously trying to loosen her corset and sat up, poised to greet the crowd. Loras usually saved the last rose for his sister, and sure enough he turned his horse to the royal podium, causing the spotlight to settle on Renly and Margaery once more.

But this time, Loras rode past Margaery and stopped before Renly, holding out the rose with a grin. "You said you wanted to be a knight," he said, too quietly for the audience to hear. "Why don't you take a break from being king and come with me?"

The crowd went quiet, as if they understood without being told that something was not going according to the script. Renly's heart started pounding wildly in his chest. He'd spent the previous night complaining that he never had to worry about anything exciting or unusual happening to him during a performance, but now that something finally had, he didn't know what to do. 

Everyone was waiting for an answer, but Renly wasn't sure what to say. He shot Loras a desperate look, trying to convey some of his confusion, but Loras only nodded at him encouragingly and leaned a little further over the wall separating the royal podium from the tournament field, so that the rose was well within Renly's reach. His fingers twitched towards it but he still hesitated. Could he really leave, just like that?

Margaery, always thinking fast, managed to save the day. "Dear husband," she said, doing her best to sound regal and a little bit sad, even though Renly could see that she was struggling to hide a grin. "The Yellow Knight is offering you a token of his love. I have long suspected that your heart truly belongs to him. Does it not?" 

A murmur went through the crowd as they shifted in their seats and craned their necks, eagerly awaiting the king's response. 

Renly reached for the flower. 

The audience began to applaud, and the applause soon turned to cheers when he leaned over the wall and pulled Loras into a long and very lingering kiss.

When it finally ended he turned to Margaery. For the first time, Renly didn't have to worry about making his speech believable, because he felt the truth of his words deep in his heart.

"My queen, what you say is true. And now I must leave the kingdom in your capable hands, with my deepest gratitude for your understanding, as I follow my heart's desire with Lor-, uh, the Yellow Knight."

Loras was beaming at him as he helped Renly climb down from the podium and onto the back of the horse. They galloped out of the arena, leaving the crowd and the spotlights behind, and Renly couldn't help curling close to press a smile and a kiss to Loras' neck, soft and secretive and just for them.

There were some advantages to being king after all.


End file.
